Jutsu Obtainment System
Initial Jutsu Upon being given your rank, you will then be able to go through your bio and accordingly place the jutsu you have selected for your character. Jutsu Obtainment In order for your character to develop throughout the RP, they will need to accumulate jutsu. The way to obtain jutsu is by trading in jutsu points for techniques. Jutsu points can be obtained through missions, training sessions and spars. The price for each rank of jutsu is as follows: Nature Obtainment In the roleplay your character is allowed to learn up to three chakra natures (unless otherwise stated by a clan limitation). However, you are not allowed to suddenly have the knowledge of these natures. Using the same point system you must train your character in the nature before getting a jutsu in that nature, with the exception of your affinity element. Please also bare in mind that you do not have to learn three elements, you can learn three or as few as you wish. The points and natures are as follows. There is the possibility to learn Advanced Natures or Kekkei Genkai traits as a fourth nature. These are harder to obtain and only available to those of Jonin Rank or higher. To obtain these you must have the two natures that combine to make the Advanced Nature you want. Your Advanced nature must be the one for your kekkei genkai if your clan has a specific one (Ex: Ice, Blaze). Also to have an Advanced nature you must have learned five jutsu from both natures required to use the advanced. At least One A-Rank jutsu and Three B-Rank jutsu must be known from both natures to obtain the advanced nature on top of that. § Please bare in mind some advanced natures not everyone will be able to buy as they are Kekkai Genkais. These include Ice and Blaze, which only the relevant clans may buy. Advanced natures that may be purchased by non-specific clans include: Boil (Fire and Water), Explosion (Fire and Earth), Lava (Fire and Earth), Magnet (Lightning and Earth), Sand (Earth and Wind), Scorch (Fire and Wind), Storm (Lightning and Water) and Swift (Wind only, no other element) Only ONE Advanced Nature my be learned. This works the same way as getting a jutsu as you must comment on the points page for your village and put your character name and the nature you want, as well as having enough points to obtain it. Point Obtainment To spend points you have to be able to obtain points. To obtain these points there are a number of ways. To start off you can get points from doing missions. Limitations: 'You can only participate in one mission a day. A mission may take you more than one day to complete. If you finish a mission early in a day you still cannot start a new mission until the next day. As well as this there is a limit to points and rank of missions a specific rank can obtain in a week. These limits are as follows: § The points per week reset every sunday § A ninja can take a mission of any rank equal to or lower than the one they possess. § All missions must be recieved via either the Mission Board or via the Kage Another way you can recieve points is through participation in spars: § These points also go against your weekly total § 2 points for spars '''Training Exercises ' For those more accustomed to the original way of training, by roleplaying out the learning of a specific jutsu, then that is still available. This works the same way as it did previously, by having to post at least three posts of actual training in one roleplay. The only difference is this is now incorporated into the points system. For every one of these types of RPs you do, 2 points will be allocated to you. § If you plan to train this way it should be done in the same way as the original method. Meaning if you do RP training for a jutsu, Roleplay out practicing the jutsu and learning it. '''Final Notes § Any jutsu given is a final decision. Once the comment is posted on your points page it cannot be changed or disputed, so think carefully. § All Nature distributations are also final. You cannot change your mind. § No refunded points will be given if you decide you dont want a jutsu or nature.